mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Narrator
The Narrator is the storyteller of The Mummy, The Mummy Returns and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, in the two first films, Ardeth Bay is the narrator, and in the third film, Zi Yuan is the narrator. Ardeth Bay's narration in The Mummy: Thebes, City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the dead. Birthplace of Anck Su Namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. To resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into crypt and stole body. He raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-Su-Namun's corpse to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared to anger the gods by taking the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting. Anck-Su-Namun was sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. Anck-Su-Namun's soul came back the dead, but Pharaoh's bodyguards followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual was complete. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive; for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible that it had never been done. Imhotep was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to return, for he would be a walking plague upon mankind, a unholy flesh-eater with the strength of power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. For centuries, men and armies fought over this city, not knowing of the evil beneath it; and the Medjai, the descendents of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch. Ardeth Bay's narration in The Mummy Returns: :Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world. After a vicious campaign that lasted seven bloody years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated, and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis, that if Anubis would spare his life, and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul. Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life. Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army. Like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army returned to the sands from whence they came, where they wait, silently to be awakened once again. Zi Yuan's narration in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor :Long ago, an epic battle of good and evil, played out in ancient China. The country was torn by civil war, with many kingdoms struggling for land and power. But one king, and one ruler, had a ruthless ambition to become Emperor of us all. The other leaders had assassins to kill the king, before he could conquer us all. Kingdom after kingdom, his armies destroyed everything in their path, and any who resisted, met a terrible fate. The country was his. He was now Emperor of all under Heaven. He enslaved his conquered enemies and forced them to build a great Wall, whether they were dead, or useless, he had them buried beneath it. The Emperor's mystics taught him mastery over the five elements:Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal. But like the lowliest peasant, he could not rest. He had to stop his last enemy: Death itself. One day, rumour came of a powerful witch, who was rumoured to hold the secret to eternal life. The Emperor sent his oldest friend and trusted ally, General Ming, to find her. The witch was named Zi Yuan, and she was nothing like the general had expected. On the Western borders stood the monastery of Ti Fuang, where was housed the greatest library in the ancient world. It was the long-lost Oracle Bones, a collection of mystical secrets concerning the ancient world. The Emperor's answer was here... along with other magic, beyond understanding. The curse must never be lifted, or the Emperor will arise again, to enslave all of mankind, and on that dark day, there will be nothing, and no-one, to save us. ''Appareances'' *The Mummy (Ardeth Bay's first narration) *The Mummy Returns (Ardeth Bay's second and final narration) *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (Zi Yuan's first and only narration) Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy